Happy Birthday Shizu-chan!
by Claraferllia
Summary: Hari ini Shizuo berulang tahun dan Izaya sudah menyiapkan kejutan special untuknya. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Shizu-chan dan om Kamiya hiroshi yang sekarang lagi berulang tahun Warning : Typo, OOC, shounen-ai, dll


Happy Birthday Shizu-chan!

Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita

Pagi itu Izaya terbangun dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya berterima kasihlah kepada si _monster_ pirang yang sekarang bisa-bisanya tidur dengan nyenyaknya di samping Izaya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada sang _raven_ tadi malam, kalau saja si pirang itu bukan kekasihnya dan kalau wajahnya tidak semanis ini saat ia tidur mungkin saja ia dengan senang hati menggoreskan _flick-blade_ kesayangannya kewajah sang _ex-bartender_ itu.

_Well_, sebenarnya salahnya sendiri sih sudah memprovokasi sang _monster_ hingga sang _monster_ kecil mengamuk, tapi bukan Izaya namanya kalau ia dengan mudah mengakui kesalahan. Dengan kelereng _ruby_-nya yang masih menatap nyalang kearah si pirang dengan mengucap sumpah serapah di dalam hati, Izaya buru-buru mengambil sembarang pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai –yang kebetulan pakaian yang di ambil oleh Izaya adalah kemeja Shizuo– dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum Shizu-chan-nya bangun.

Enam butir telur dipecahkan dan kuningnya dipisahkan dari putihnya, lalu kuningnya dicampurkan dengan tepung terigu, air secukupnya, mentega, gula, vanili, dan baking powder, lalu diaduk dengan _mixer_. Sementara menunggu bahan kue tercampur rata, Izaya memotong beberapa buah _strawberry_ untuk isian.

Setelah adonan tercampur semua Izaya lalu menuangkannya kedalam Loyang yang sudah disiapkan dan memasukannya ke dalam oven. Sesudah mengatur temperatur ia lalu mengambil kursi di dekatnya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu dengan kepala kursi menghadapnya.

Selagi menunggu _cake_-nya matang Izaya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala kursi dan sebelah tangannya menumpu kepala, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Shizu-chan-nya.

Tidak terasa 15 tahun sudah setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi Izaya masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas awal pertemuan mereka dimana waktu itu hanya ada keinginan untuk memperalat si _monster_ dan kata benci yang dilontarkan si pirang kepadanya, setelahnya mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan dan aksi kejar-kejaran layaknya tikus dan kucing yang mereka lakoni sempat menjadi sesuatu yang fenomenal di Ikebukuro.

Izaya tidak kuasa menahan cekikikannya ketika mengingat kembali Shizuo yang beberapa kali termakan perangkapnya dan harus rela dihantam truk, _'Pasti karena Shizu-chan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dariku sampai-sampai tidak bisa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya,' _batin Izaya narsis.

Tapi Izaya sendiri tidak pernah menduga di mana pada akhirnya mereka malah terikat ke dalam jalinan rumit berbentuk emosi yang Izaya pikir dulunya koyol dan tidak penting bernama cinta.

Teringat olehnya 7 tahun yang lalu di mana Shizuo akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya dan di saat Izaya berpikir pada saat itulah akhir riwayatnya, yang ia duga adalah pukulan yang bisa meremukan tengkoraknya dalam sekali hantam, tapi kemudian yang terjadi adalah dua belah bibir menabrak miliknya dengan brutal dan terburu-buru, Izaya bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bereaksi saat Shizuo memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa, meraup semua oksigen yang ia punya sampai ia merasakan kakinya seperti berubah menjadi jeli.

Dan setelahnya, hal yang Izaya kira tidak akan pernah terjadi yaitu di mana Shizuo menyatakan perasaannya ke padanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan ia lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan dirinya sendiri yang langsung menerima Shizuo tanpa berpikir kalau ia hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Tapi sekarang ia tahu kalau ia tidak perlu meragukan kesungguhan Shizuo, buktinya sudah 7 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan mulai dari 3 tahun lalu mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi, hal yang dulunya hanya khayalan belaka kini menjadi kenyataan dan Izaya berharap ini semua tidak akan pernah berakhir.

'Tiiing…' sebuah suara dari oven menyadarkan Izaya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, sudah matang rupanya" gumam Izaya. Lalu mengeluarkan _cake_ yang ia buat dengan hati-hati. _Cake_ yang sudah mendingin ia potong secara vertikal menjadi dua bagian lalu diolesi _cream_, buah _strawberry_ yang ia potong tadi ia susun rapi di atas _cake_ yang sudah di lumuri _cream_, sesudahnya Izaya meletakkan sisa potongan _cake_ yang lain untuk kemudian dilumuri kembali dengan _cream_, kali ini keseluruh bagian. Langkah akhirnya ia menghiasi permukaan _cake_ dengan _cream_ yang ia bentuk seperti kubah dipinggirnya.

Setelah membumbuhkan sedikit sentuhan Izaya berhasil menyelesaikan kubah terakhir bertepatan dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba saja merengkuhnya membuat punggungnya bersandar di dada bidang seseorang.

"I… za… ya… lagi-lagi kau membuat dapur berantakan," bisik orang yang memeluknya dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga membuat sang raven bergidik geli ketika nafas hangat Shizuo bertiup di telinganya.

"Kau bicara apa Shizu-chan, ini kan sudah menjadi tradisi untuk kita," bela Izaya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Shizuo dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang pria _blonde_ itu.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat ini jika kau masih ingin tradisi ini berlanjut."

"Eh~ tapi ini 'kan memang pekerjaan Shizu-chan."

"Apa maksudmu kutu! Sejak kapan membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat menjadi tugasku?!"

"Yah… karena Shizu-chan adalah Shizu-chan."

"Hah? Ap—"

"Baik, saatnya acara dimulai!" seru Izaya seraya mendorong Shizuo ke kursi berhadapan dengan _cake_ yang baru ia buat, mengindahkan protes yang Shizuo buat ke padanya. Izaya lalu berjalan menuju _counter_, membuka lacinya untuk mengambil sebatang lilin kecil dan pementik api.

Izaya meletakkan batangan lilin itu di atas _cake_ lalu menyalakannya, "_Saa, make a wish_, Shizu-chan!" ujar Izaya seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Shizuo, kedua tangan menangkup wajah. Shizuo menghela nafas pasrah sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka matanya kembali lalu meniup lilin di hadapannya.

"Yeeeiy… _happy birthday_ Shizu-chan!" seru Izaya lantang seraya bertepuk tangan, setelahnya ia mengambil pisau pelastik yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja dan mulai memotong _cake_ di hadapannya.

"Oi Izaya, bukannya seharusnya aku yang memotong _cake_-nya?" protes Shizuo.

"Tenang Shizu-chan, ini _threat_ dariku. _Saa douzo_!" ujar Izaya seraya menyodorkan potongan _cake_ pada Shizuo, Shizuo kembali menghembuskan nafasnya seraya menyambut piring kecil berisi potongan _cake_ yang disodorkan Izaya.

Keheningan melingkupi dapur yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan itu. Shizuo memakan _cake_ dengan kusyuk, Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan kusyuk, _cake_ di depannya terlupakan dan Shizuo mengernyit. Shizuo baru saja hendak menanyakan maksud tatapan intens Izaya kepadanya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal di mulutnya.

Penasaran Shizuo mengorek sesuatu yang menyangkut di gigi gerahamnya, dan menemukan sebuah cincin perak berlumur remah _cake_ dan _cream_, _topaz_ menghujam _ruby_.

"Izaya, ini…" Shizuo tidak mampu berkata-kata, _topaz_ bergulir kembali ke arah cincin perak di tangan, bukankah ini berarti…

Tersenyum, Izaya bangkit menuju Shizuo dan duduk di pangkuan si pria pirang, "Benar sekali Shizu-chan, aku sedang melamarmu. Jadi…" tangan yang lebih kecil meraih tangan yang lebih besar.

"Apa… jawabanmu?" tuntut Izaya menatap si _topaz_ intens. Sang _ex-bartender_ membuang wajah.

"Seharusnya 'kan aku yang melamarmu," gumam si pirang tersipu.

"Itu kuanggap sebagai "ya"!" seru Izaya seraya memeluk Shizuo erat.

"_Happy birthday_ Shizu-chan!"

Fin~

A/N : _konbawa minna-san~_

_Hisashiburi, o genki dessu ka?_

Ferl kembali lagi membawakan fic Ferl yang kedua di fandom ini jreng-jreng! (apaan dah!). Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Shizu-chan dan om Kamiya hiroshi yang sekarang lagi berulang tahun, buat om kamiya selamat ulang tahun yang ke 40 ya om~ semoga di tahun ini om makin banyak dapet job (terutama di blcd *hnyahnyahnyah* di lempar bakiak) dan semoga langgeng terus sama om ono daisuke (acara radionya maksudnya).

Over all Ferl mohon pamit dulu

Sampai jumpa minna~


End file.
